


Yours, Always

by Ohno_imgay



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cordelia Goode (mentioned) - Freeform, F/F, Ghosts, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohno_imgay/pseuds/Ohno_imgay
Summary: Sometimes, when our loved ones die they don't really leave us.One night after having too much to drink, you're visited by your dead lover.Also on my Tumblr, chaoticlesbiab
Relationships: Fiona Goode/Original Female Character(s), Fiona Goode/Reader, Fiona Goode/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Yours, Always

You chugged down harsh amber liquid as you entered the common room, lighting the fireplace with the snap of your fingers.

Tears stained your cheeks as you stumbled towards the portraits of the past supremes hanging on the wall, immediately heading over to hers. The brown eyes of the painting judged you as you took another sip from the bottle in your hand. It was Fiona's favorite whiskey. It helped you remember what she tasted like.

It had been a week since she inevitably bit the dust. You had been with her for a few years, and she always made you feel alive. She took you on expensive trips, bought you extravagant presents, and cherished you like you were the finest jewel. She was the love of your life. You talked her out of her malicious attempts to keep the supremacy, took care of her when she was sick, and stayed loyal to her until the very end. It wasn't until after her death that Cordelia invited you to stay at Robichaux's. You knew that she pitied you, only taking you in because you were a wreck, but you were still grateful. If it wasn't for the girls in the coven you would have done something stupid and ended up dead by now.

Tears brimmed in your eyes again as you stared at the painting, "I can't stop thinking about you. Every moment we shared is coming back in waves. It's like I had amnesia and now it's all just, coming back." You slurred, stumbling backward to take another drink. "Right now I'm thinking about that time we went to that rooftop party in Paris. You said some old friend had invited you, so we had to go; even though I would have much rather spent the night in bed with you." You reminisced, letting tears litter your cheeks. "You left to go talk to someone, and as soon as you were gone some guy started hitting on me. When you came back and saw him trying to put his arm around me you were so jealous!" You giggle solemnly, "I can still remember how terrified he looked when he saw you. That's why I love you, though. You were always able to scare off the creeps with a look." You discarded the empty bottle onto a table before stumbling over to the couch, a sob wracking your body. You cried into your hands, the liquor only intensifying your emotions.

"Jesus, I knew you were emotional, but all of this over little ole' me?" A smooth voice penetrated the silence of the room.

You would know that voice anywhere. Your gaze darted upwards, trying to blink away the tears clouding your vision, "Fi?" You could finally see her, the warm light of the fireplace illuminating her features. She looked as gorgeous as ever.

She only giggled. Her laugh was intoxicating, and if you weren't already drunk, it did the trick.

Standing up wobbly, you slurred, "You're not real."

"No? That's a shame." She teased you.

You slowly made your way towards her, "I'm just drunk. You're in my imagination."

"I can agree with that first part. Christ, darling. What are you trying to do, get alcohol poisoning?" She scoffed, looking you up and down.

You reached out to touch her, but before your mind could register it, she had disappeared. Gasping, you felt her presence behind you, "You need to pull yourself together, little girl."

You leaned into her as she reprimanded you. Her body wasn't warm, but it still felt like Fiona. Your eyes fluttered closed, "I want to, but I can't! Everyone else is acting as if nothing happened, but I don't know how to be okay anymore." A stray tear slid down your cheek.

Her arms slithered around your waist to pull you close to her. She sighed, "Tough-shit, Y/N. You better figure out how to be okay, because you can't live like this. Besides, you're better than this."

You turned around in her arms, "Even in spirit, would it kill you to be nice?" You furrowed your eyebrows together.

She chuckled, caressing your cheek, "I say this only because I love you, darling. Come on, this isn't you! You've got to pull it together. Where's that strong girl I know?"

"I think she died with you, Fi." You reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Even though her skin was cold, her hair was as silky as you remembered.

"Oh, knock it off." She tapped your cheek, "You have so much more left to do, so much left to see. You need to help Cordelia while she comes into the supremacy. My relationship with her was complicated, but she always liked you. I could see it. She thought you grounded me."

You scoffed, "I did. Things would have ended up so differently if I let you do whatever you wanted."

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes, pulling you into a hug, "You need to rest and clear that pretty little head of yours."

You breathed her in as you lay your head in the crook of her neck. She still smelled like cigarettes and Chanel no. 5. God, how you had missed it. You suddenly began to be overcome with fatigue, assuming it was just the whiskey getting to your head.

You gripped onto her tightly, "Please don't leave me again."

She only shushed you as you lulled into a much-needed sleep, holding you close and supporting your weight.

The next morning you awoke in your bed with a pounding headache. Her scent still lingered in your nose as you rubbed your temples, trying to figure out what happened. Was Fiona really with you last night? How did you end up upstairs?

All of your questions went unanswered until you looked over at the nightstand next to you. On it was two neatly placed aspirins next to a note that read, "Yours, always. - Fi”


End file.
